Jiyū
by Yumipon
Summary: Ella era la nada misma. Era imposible que pudiese llegar a sentir algo, pero ahora sabía que lo imposible pasaba. Y era libre para experimentarlo. [Este fic participa de la actividad: "Más de mil palabras: Fickeando Fanarts" del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra está hecha sin fines de lucro y es propiedad mía.

 **SUMMARY:** Ella era la nada misma. Era imposible que pudiese llegar a sentir algo, pero ahora sabía que lo imposible pasaba. Y era libre para experimentarlo. [Este fic participa de la actividad: "Más de mil palabras: Fickeando Fanarts" del foro ¡Siéntate!]

* * *

 _ **One!Shot  
**_ **Jiyū**

* * *

Su existencia era vacía.

Ella no podía sentir nada. No era capaz de querer, amar, sufrir o entristecerse. No anhelaba, ni siquiera podía entender si su existencia tenía un propósito.

" _Ya eres libre."_

 _Libre… Kagura…_

¿Podría serlo? Su ser estaba condenado a la voluntad de Naraku, no podía tomar decisiones por sí misma. No podía pensar. Pero algo estaba pasando, ya no se sentía como un cascarón vacío, ya no era indiferente a lo que sucedía.

Había nacido antes que Kagura, pero siempre había estado a su lado. A pesar de lo nula de su existencia, la manipuladora de los vientos había despertado un dejo de admiración y cariño en su ser. Algo impensable, inimaginable, hasta ridículo: Naraku la había creado para no sentir nada, ser una marioneta hueca que no dudara en seguir sus órdenes.

Pero su hermana había sido en realidad su única familia. El ímpetu y la fuerza con la que la había visto seguir sus sueños, fueron suficientes para hacer brotar algo que – se suponía – no debería existir en ella: sentimientos. No los demostraba, porque no existía una manera en la que la nada pudiese expresar algo; pero eso no era sinónimo de que no existieran. Y algo que quizá podría llamarse tristeza, había amenazado con asaltar su persona cuando Kagura había dejado de existir físicamente. Sentía que su hermana había alcanzado la libertad, estaba segura de que se había transformado en viento. Naraku no podría haberle arrebatado su esencia, aunque no podía negar que la extrañaba y le dolía no volver a contar con su compañía.

Entonces, ¿era capaz de sentir? ¿Su existencia no era ser una cáscara vacía? ¿Acaso podía tener otro propósito que no fuese el que le había impuesto su creador?

Sus adversarios se preocupaban por ella, como también lo habían hecho por su hermana. Y, aun así, la fría y poderosa voz de Naraku la presionaba a hacerles daño, a acercarse a ellos para matarlos con su propia destrucción.

Él no valoraba su vida. Sólo era una herramienta, un arma, un medio para lograr sus planes, al igual que Kagura. Era capaz de sentir la energía con la que su amo presionaba en esos momentos su corazón, con el fin de romperla en mil pedazos.

Pese a todo, ella no quería ser sólo un objeto desechable. Tenía ganas de vivir, pero sabía que, al igual que Kagura, su vida estaba en las manos de Naraku, y él había decidido acabar con ella sin importarle nada.

Sin embargo, no desaparecería sin luchar. Ignoraría la orden de acercarse al grupo que la observaba alterado y, si era posible, jugaría su última carta y les mostraría que existía una forma de derrotar al ser que estaba acabando con su existencia. El sonido no salió de sus labios, como una imagen reflejada en un espejo, pero fue capaz de revelar a los ojos de Kagome el secreto que sellaría el destino de todos, justo antes de ser destruida.

Luego, su cuerpo desapareció, quedando sólo el objeto que resguardaba su espíritu. El viento sopló una última vez sobre su espejo y se llevó consigo lo que quedaba de su esencia, deslizándola a través del cielo, elevándola hasta los brazos del ser que había despertado en ella los primeros atisbos de sentimientos.

Kanna sintió por primera vez el tacto de otra persona en ella. Ambas eran incorpóreas, lo tenía claro, pero los brazos de Kagura la rodearon en un gesto fraternal, lleno de frescura y libertad. Alzó la vista para ver su rostro: los ojos carmesí de su hermana deslumbraban con tranquilidad, mientras que su boca le mostraba una cálida sonrisa. Pudo notar que su cabello ya no estaba tomado en su ajustado moño, lo que aumentaba aún más el aire de libertad que brotaba de su imagen. Pétalos de flores danzaban a su alrededor, y ella misma sostenía una rama con pequeños brotes de capullos por florecer, ofreciéndolos como un obsequio dulce.

Recibió el abrazo con gusto, sabiendo que ese momento sería tan efímero como todo lo que pudo llegar a sentir en su vaga existencia. Pero ahora tenía más que claro que era real, pese a lo frágil. Todo lo que llegó a sentir, a pensar, a vivir… todo era real. Su existir ya no se limitaría sólo al deseo oscuro y hueco de Naraku. Su esencia no había sido un cascarón vacío y, aunque su rostro siguiera sin ser capaz de expresar más que indiferencia, su alma – si es que podía decirse que tenía una – se llenó de una paz y tranquilidad que la reconfortaron desde dentro.

Podía sentir.

Quizá no había hecho mucho con su vida física, pero podía sentirse conforme sólo con esos instantes que ahora experimentaba. Porque al final de su existir había sido capaz de sentir. De ser abrazada, de querer a alguien, de anhelar algo.

Sus últimos pensamientos se habían enfocado en Kagura, había deseado saber de ella, había compartido su esperanza de eliminar a su creador; había hecho lo que estaba en sus manos para sellar su destino y, por fin, su anhelo se había cumplido.

Ahora estaba junto a su admirada hermana. Sería un ahora eterno, porque ella seguiría siendo el viento, libre e indomable; muy opuesto a lo que el destino le tenía deparado a su ser, que se convertiría en la nada una vez que ese abrazo concluyera. Y por esa razón, lo haría eterno. Porque la nada jamás dejaría de existir y ella no quería desaparecer. Aún de forma insustancial, perduraría en el tiempo y el espacio. Acompañaría a la libertad misma, porque nada podría detener el espíritu indomable que ahora la rodeaba, y ella misma era la nada.

Ambas nacieron con fines totalmente distintos. Eran opuestas, pero a la vez demasiado parecidas. Kagura era un alma libre, valiente, perseverante y obstinada. Kanna, por el contrario, no poseía voluntad propia y se limitaba a ser una marioneta vacía. A las dos Naraku las había utilizado hasta la muerte, sin sentir piedad, ni siquiera una pizca de simpatía por todo lo que habían pasado por sus oscuros propósitos.

Pero en estos momentos, eso ya no importaba. Ambas eran libres del yugo de quien les dio la vida, podían ahora disfrutar de una existencia sin límites, su voluntad ahora era libre…

Sintió como el abrazo se tornaba más enérgico y notó a Kagura transformarse nuevamente en viento a su alrededor, mientras su cuerpo ya de por sí inconsistente, se desvanecía para volverse algo aún más intangible.

Algo aún más libre.

Levantó las manos y se entregó sin temor a su nueva existencia.

Desde ahora sería la nada. Pero ya no le importaba, porque sabía que la nada podía llegar a serlo todo.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 1116, sin incluir disclaimer ni título.

* * *

 _ **¡B** uenas! Como soy un poco adicta a las actividades del sexyforo, no pude resistirme a anotarme con otra hermosa imagen. De nuevo me tocó un fanart con un aire muy melancólico, y no puedo mentirles: desde que lo vi, pensé en el momento en el que el viento se lleva los últimos restos de polvo del espejo de Kanna luego de su muerte. Kanna es un personaje que, a mí parecer, sufre en silencio porque su propia naturaleza no le permite expresar nada, pero luego de dejar su cuerpo físico, de seguro deseó y obtuvo la misma libertad que su querida hermana._

 _ **E** n fin, los dejo por hoy. Espero leerlos en algún review loco por ahí y anímense a leer los otros fics de la actividad._

 _ **E** ste fic va dedicado a mi hermosa **Nuez** , ojalá te guste y sabes que estamos al habla por ahí. Te quiero un montón :3_

 _ **¡U** n beso enorme!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


End file.
